


Desertion

by Welsper



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Bestiality, Choking, Double Penetration, F/M, Face-Fucking, Gang Rape, Humiliation, Large Cock, Multi, Stomach Bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-07 19:16:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21463156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsper/pseuds/Welsper
Summary: “Why did you ever run, Bunansa? You could have had this every day in the barracks."
Relationships: Balthier/Fran, Balthier/Fran/Archadian Judges
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28
Collections: Naughty List 2019





	Desertion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crookedspoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/gifts).

Balthier cursed under his breath when he reloaded his gun. He looked up from his weapon to Fran who was firing arrow after arrow at their pursuers. It did precious little, as many of them as there were. They should have not broken into that warehouse, but it was too late now, their plan of losing them in the forest had not worked. All they could do was run and fight if they had to.

“Run, get to the Strahl, I’ll hold them off,” he whispered to Fran as the men were closing in on them, a battalion of Imperial Judges. Far more than they could beat, but he had no mind to find out what other experiments they would start with Viera. His father was gone, but who knew what still lurked inside the Empire’s darkest corners.

“I am not leaving you,” she said, and he knew there was no arguing with her. Fran did as she pleased, and he considered himself a lucky man that staying by his side was what seemed to please her usually. Although he wished this was not one of those times.

She got hit in the head by an attack before Balthier could cast Protect on her and dropped to the floor and then they were upon them.

“Fran!” He shouted out but before he could reach her be was pinned down by two judges and forced to his knees. He narrowed his eyes as one of them grabbed him by the chin and forced him to look up.

“You know not how long I waited to do this.”

“Do what? Catch some sky pirates? You must be tremendously bad at your job, even for a Judge. The air is teeming with them. Are we the first you managed to catch? Best be on guard lest you lose us before you can deliver us.”

“Don’t you remember me, Bunansa? I am hurt.” The Judge took his helmet off. Balthier faintly remembered that face, from years ago when his father had pulled strings to make him into a Judge. Balthier had little taste for being reminded of these times, but he had no choice in the matter now.

“Oh, fantastic, old friends,” Balthier muttered.

“You ever noticed how men looked at you, back in the Akademy? Such a young, tight thing like you… but your father was looming and none of us dared go near,” he breathed low into Balthier’s ear and he suppressed the urge to twitch back. So that was what he wanted to do, then.

“But the good Doctor is not among us now,” he continued and Balthier had to shudder as he ran a finger down his chest. His fingers made a claw and the sharp steel of his armor dug into Balthier’s skin. “And you are still so damn pretty. Fuck, I will enjoy ruining that face of yours.”

That was as much warning as Balthier got before gloved fingers pried his mouth open and a thick cock was forced between his lips. He gagged on it. A hand on his neck kept him in place as his face got fucked with little regard to and whether he could breathe to it. The slick cock filled his mouth and his throat, scrubbing it raw and Balthier could scarce help but swallow around it, making the fit even tighter.

Thick stripes of hot come dripped down his face soon and Balthier pressed his lips together to at least not have to taste it. No such luck, when the next cock was thrust into his throat, using it like any other hole. It twitched in his throat and Balthier nearly choked on it filling his throat with its vile seed. There were tears in the corner of his eyes and that only spurned them on more.

“Damn, you look good when you cry. Think you’re going to scream for us later too?”

“You wish,” Balthier gasped out when the cock was drawn back from between his lips with a disgusting wet noise.

“You were such a golden child of Archadia and now look at you, just another whore.” One of them made a grab for his earrings and Balthier gasped out when they were ripped from his ears, leaving the lobes bleeding.

“That is against dress code, Bunansa. Can’t you do anything right? Maybe you can at least spread your legs properly.”

Balthier coughed as he got kicked in the chest and they forced him down onto his back. The full weight of a Judge in his armor was on his chest as one of them ground him into the floor. His legs were kicked open and his trousers ripped from him.

Cold steel slid over his exposed thighs and raised gooseflesh on his skin. Balthier cursed as fingers pressed into him, thick and merciless, moving roughly inside him. Laughter and jeers went through the group when his cock hardened for this, not caring whether he wanted it or not and he had to bite his lips to stifle a moan.

“Looks like you’re enjoying that. She fuck you like that too? Do Viera have cocks?”

“They’ve got to, right? I never saw any male ones, but they have kids.”

And Balthier had to laugh, at the absurdity at it all.

“Oh, you’re not going to have fun soon.” Balthier’s eyes widened when he saw one of them unhinge sword and sheath from his hips and turn it in his hand.

“Distasteful prick,” he hissed before he cried out as the thick hilt of a sword was pushed into him, forced deeper and deeper even as his body clamped down on it.

“You always were shit at handling swords,” the Judge laughed and thrust the hilt in harshly. Balthier bit his lips as the thick steel slid in and out, rubbing over sensitive nerves and setting him on fire. The pressure was immense and he tried to keep himself from it but gasped out anyway. It earned him the laughter of the group.

Hands on his hips, his shoulders, his chest pinned him down as he was fucked with that hilt, until he came with a stifled cry, uncomfortably full. They left it in there as they turned to Fran. He snarled as she got kicked in the ribs, stirring from her unconsciousness finally. And he would have been glad to see it, any time, but it turned his stomach to think of what they might do to her.

“Ah, the sleeping princess has deigned to join us! Might we impose upon the most noble Viera to grace us lowly humes with her company?”

“Don’t you touch her,” Balthier coughed.

“Or what?”

Fran glared at the judge who dragged her to her feet. She towered over them, but still they looked at her as if she was nothing but beneath them. She knew that look, it was either that or fear, perhaps even curiosity. Strange looks she got from them, no matter. As them now, she had told Jote she was, but still she was neither here nor there. Balthier had been the first hume who had ever looked at her different in that world outside the forest. Had looked at her not as something else, but as a partner.

“Foolish ones,” was all she said as they threw her down next to Balthier. He looked horrific, but threw her a weak smile.

“Look at them, so cute,” Balthier heard them laugh and he cared not, pressing his forehead to Fran’s. Her scent was calming, her skin against his comforting. They had been through worse, the two of them together. And they had always made it out. What were a few unwashed judges against all they had done, all they had seen? “Maybe I won’t even turn you in. Keep you as pets together.”

A scream tore through the air as Fran planted one of her heels in an eye, drawing back only to ram it into a throat next. Balthier snorted at that, kept laughing even as the hilt was drawn from him only to be replaced by the thick cock of another judge reeking of sweat and blood above him. Goodness, was bathing against regulations too? His laughter trailed off into a whine, quiet gasps escaping him as the cock was drawn back, nearly out only to be rammed in further.

Balthier kicked the nearest judge he could reach into the face as they ripped Fran’s armor of her and nearly choked on his own blood when he got hit for it. Someone grabbed him by the throat and pinned his head back only to force another cock into his mouth. They were fucking him so hard it felt like they were going to meet in the middle of him.

“See? She doesn’t have a cock!”

“You sound disappointed,” Fran said and there was a slight smirk on her face. She hissed slightly when she felt a thick cockhead breach her, rocking into her until cold steel armor was flush against her hips.

“Get up, unlike him she’s got more holes, no need to waste one.” She snarled in anger as she was pulled onto a laying judge and another one pushed into her ass.

“Vile creatures,” she spat.

“You like it,” she heard and gasped out when a hand snaked between her legs, rubbing her clit in time with the disjointed thrusts threatening to break her apart. Rough hands were on her breasts, groping and squeezing them until she could no longer keep herself from moaning. Someone grabbed her by her hair and pulled, forcing a cock deep into her mouth until her nose was pushed against the stinking pubic hair.

“You bite down, and we kill him,” she was warned when she raked her teeth over the hot flesh and so she did not. Her throat was on fire as her face was fucked with little regard to her, and of course they would not. Nothing but playthings, they were to them. Fran growled deeply as she was filled again and again by their hot come, their cocks pulsing inside of her until she no longer knew which one of them it was, or how many had come and gone.

“You know you can just go double on him too, right? Look at the little whore, he can take it.”

Balthier felt his head swim, and the jeering comments sounded as through they were filtered through thick mist. Fran reached out for him, grasping a sweating hand in hers. Balthier was pulled backwards into a sitting position and another judge forced himself between his legs. He was stretched too far, his flesh close to tearing and they cared not. Another cock was shoved into him and Balthier bit down on his lips to keep himself from screaming. They were so large inside of him and when he looked down on himself in horror, he could see his stomach bulge out from the stretch of it. He shuddered when they came inside of him, filling him so far and deep it was too much to take and trickled down his thighs, smearing and mixing with the blood already there. His own body had long betrayed him, his erection bobbing in time with their trusts and when someone wrapped a hand around it, Balthier came with a shout.

“Why did you ever run, Bunansa? You could have had this every day in the barracks,” someone whispered against his ear and Balthier jerked his head away from the lips on his neck.

They were thrown onto the dirty ground unceremoniously as the judges were done with them – for now, perhaps. Balthier’s chest was heaving as he tried to catch his breath. He was sore all over, bleeding and bruised and utterly disgusted with the feeling of come still flowing out of his gaping hole. He had lost track of how many had filled him with their filth.

Fran was doing no better, coughing as she tried to get her bearings back. Her limbs were shaking. She blinked come out of her eyes. Her ponytail had long come undone, flowing locks spilling over her shoulders, some of it matted together with dried fluids.

“Now that’s a pretty picture.”

“Think we should turn them in now?”

“What, already done? Skipped your stamina training?” Balthier said weakly and Fran snorted next to him.

“Don’t know when it’s over for you, do you, Bunansa?”

Balthier tried to not show it, but from the laughter in the crowd he knew the terror in his face must be obvious as he heard low growls and the unmistakably sound of_ paws _on the floor. 

“You must be joking,” he muttered as Fran and him were cornered by a gang of the mastiffs some Judges trained to fight at their side. One of them got up into his face and Balthier scrunched his nose as the hot, stinking smell of mutt hitting his nostrils. It growled and snarled and Balthier turned his face but he could still smell its rotten breath. He had never liked those creatures.

“You’re looking a bit pale there, Bunansa. What’s a few more animals? You already lay with them,” one of them snorted and Balthier felt a flash of hot anger surge through him. He remembered how they talked about non-humes in the Archadian military, in Archadia but it was another thing to hear them insult Fran like that. He spat into the nearest Judge’s face and got slapped across the face for it.

“Make them then, maybe their cocks might make us feel something, unlike those sad excuses you sport,” Balthier hissed.

“Pathetic humes, can get it up no longer, so your beasts must work for you,” Fran added and they laughed together, almost hysteric before they were pushed on all fours, facing each other.

“You can watch each other get fucked by dogs. That must be a sky pirate’s idea of a romantic night out.” Their hands were off them then, but before they could act, one of them must have cast Stop on them. Neither of them were able to move anymore.

Balthier felt heavy paws on his back, claws digging into the bruised skin as the first of the mastiffs mounted him. He cursed them, with every insult he knew and Fran shouted too, in equal anger and pain as a thick cock pushed between her slick lips.

Choked gasps escaped them, their cheeks burning with anger and humiliation as thick cocks filled them, painfully sliding against their insides already rubbed raw. Balthier almost gagged as a mastiff pushed into him as deep as it could, the thick cock pressing against his prostate with every thrust.

“No,” he gasped out as he could feel it swell inside of him and struggled to get out from under it. He screamed when one of the Judges pulled it back by its collar, ripping the cock complete with swelled knot out of him. Balthier came with a shout from that alone, doubling over with a humiliated sob and clenched teeth.

“It’s wearing off,” he heard Fran say over the pounding in his head, the pain threatening to knock him out. He could feel control returning to him, and slightly clenched his fingers out of the view of the men.

“Can you fight?” She asked and she knew he was in no shape, but he would have to. It would only get worse as it went on, and even she could feel her strength fade. She had no desire to be some permanent plaything for the vile desires of Imperials. Luckily, the men had tired themselves out before letting them out of their grasp, too enthralled by the view to keep up the magic.

The anger and pain that had built up in them fueled their power.

“You should have paid attention to something else but your hands on your pricks,” Balthier coughed as he got up on shaking limbs after Fran had kicked off the mutts.

“Together now, Fran,” he said and a surge of water and ice raged across the field as they released their pent up quickenings upon the Judges and their beasts. Fran caught Balthier as he keeled over and he patted her arm in thanks.

“You had some strange comrades,” she said and Balthier smiled at her.

“All the better I have you now instead then.”


End file.
